1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing apparatus, its control method, a printing apparatus, and its control method.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, a box function which is used in a data processing apparatus, for example, an image forming apparatus is a function for storing data from a client computer as if it were filed. The box function has been developed to such various functions that the data is printed when the user needs it in accordance with necessary settings by using such a function, the data stored in a box is coupled, security is raised by providing a password, and the like.
At this time, the function is constructed in such a manner that in the case of making various data processing requests, icons or the like are displayed onto an operation display unit or a setting screen which is displayed on the data processing apparatus side so as to enable the user to easily instruct the operation. A data processing apparatus which can execute a process for associating folders with functions as icons or the like is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-135602.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-135602 also discloses an image processing apparatus with a confidential box table having an instruction text which can conditionally set a processing method for image data stored in a confidential box every confidential box so that a desired process can be automatically executed to the image data.
However, in the recent market where a large number of copies or a large number of jobs called Print On Demand (POD) are handled, the case where data is print-processed by using a digital print in place of printing has been increasing. As compared with the conventional print industry, the digitalization is assimilated, administration and control using computers are penetrating and approaching the level of the print industry to a certain extent by using the computers.
Particularly, in CRD (Centralized Reproduction Department), PFP (Print For Pay), or the like, the apparatus has several routine-worked workflows in order to process such a large number of jobs. However, the jobs are processed on the basis of predetermined settings or processing flows each time.
There is, consequently, such a problem that even if the techniques disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-135602 are applied to, for example, in the case of performing an image processing setup to a series of flows in the image processing apparatus, the user is forced to execute the complicated operation every setup cannot determine a series of flows by the simple operation.
Such a kind of problem is not limited to the image processing apparatus but is a common problem among various electronic apparatuses, particularly, apparatuses which can decide a series of processes by operating icons or the like.